Unidad LatinHetalia: Perú
by shuiri
Summary: Esta idea no es mia, si no de LolliDictator quien creo estos geniales manuales de los personajes.Latin Hetalia y Hetalia no son mios, mas de sus correspondientes dueños. Disclaimer aplica para todo el fic.


**Julio Paz: Guía y Manual de Usuario**

**¡Felicidades! **¡Acabas de comprar tu propia unidad Miguel Cáceres!Este manual esta hecho en orden de permitirle a usted, el dueño, de desbloquear todo el potencial de su unidad, y es recomendado que lea esto antes de intentar algo ya que el mal manejo de su unidad Peru podría llegar a ser letal.

**Especificaciones Técnicas: **

Nombre: Miguel Cáceres. Responderá a "Perú", "Miguelito", "Hermano", "´manito", y "Tengo-hambre-cocina-algo-para-mi" (A esta ultima solo si es una unidad Manuel, mas no nos hacemos responsables a cualquier daño causado a su unidad Chile)

Edad: 20 años

Lugar de Manufactura: La Paz, Bolivia

Estatura: 160 cm

Peso: 62 kg

Largo: Hermano mayor de Bolivia

**Tu unidad MIGUEL CÁCERES viene con lo siguiente:**

Una (1) camiseta de la selección Peruana de Fútbol

Un (1) uniforme militar peruano

Un (1) baul lleno de trajes de bailes típicos

Un par (1) de guantes, (1) de ojotas, Un (1) poncho y un (1) chullo

Un (1) par de ropa sport

Una (1) traje de vestir

Un (1) quena

Un (1) mando incaico de oro

Un (1) cool Llama

Un (1) caja interminable de chicle Adams

Un (1) caja de pisco

**Programación **

Tu unidad JULIO PAZ está equipada con las siguientes habilidades:

Bailarín: Adora el baile, como buen latino, puedes abrir una escuela de danza y el (y todas las unidades Latín Hetalia) puede enseñar. Buen dinerito a la bolsa.

Futbolista: Fútbol es su pasión, pero no es su fuerte.

Voleybolista: Es capaz de hacer milagros en cada set, si bien sufrió una recaída, puede batirse con dignidad con la unidad Rusia o Brasil.

Autor: Con su enorme diversidad de culturas, Miguel podrá entretenerte con mitos y leyendas. Su pasión por la literatura puede llegar a los Best-Sellers de Nueva York si se lo propone. Advertencia: no le anime a contar historia de fantasmas y apariciones, no nos responsabilizamos de lo que puede pasar a la unida Alfred Jones.

Chef: La gran diversidad de la geografía y culturas en Perú y la fusión con varias influencias extranjeras (excepto la inglesa), hace de la gastronomía de Miguel una de las mejores. No morirás de hambre.

Brujo: Junto a la unidad Bolivia, son buenos echando maldiciones y haciendo brebajes. No es bueno molestarlos si la unidad Perú se encarga de tus alimentos. Tambien , es bueno haciendo mejunjes para "animar" a los incautos que beben de ellos (los más conocidos: rompecalz&&&, Lázaro levántate, agáchate que hay voy, etc). 100% natural

**Como desempacar su unidad MIGUEL CÁCERES**

Cada unidad, cuando no es desempacado como es debido, puede llegar a problemas mayores, y la unidad MIGUEL CÁCERES no es la excepción. Por su seguridad, hemos enlistado diversas formas de despertar su unidad:

Intente tocar la caja de pisco, Miguel Cácers saldrá rápidamente de la caja y sucederá dos cosas: Si ve que no te quieres robar su caja, te puede enseñar a cómo prepararla y beberla. Si esta furibundo y no reacciona a nada de lo que digas, mejor escondete hasta que se tranquilice.

2) Dígale que la Unidad Manuel esta entrando a su caja, Miguel Cáceres saldrá asustado (y furioso) con su mando incaico en alto.

3) Ponga un partido de futbol donde la selección de Perú esté jugando. Miguel Cáceres se emocionara y cuando le ruegue que le deje ver el partido, abra la caja.

4) Cocine cualquier platillo peruano y póngalo enfrente de la caja.

**Reprogramación**

Después de desempacar a su JULIO PAZ, usted puede reprogramarlo de su modo _Atento _si usted lo desea. Estos son los modos en los que él puede ser programado:

_Atento (predeterminado) _

_Alegre (predeterminado) _

_Borracho_

_Futbolero_

_Voleybolista_

_Depresivo_

_Guerrero (Bloqueado)_

La unidad JULIO PAZ viene en modo _Atento, _y _Alegre _como aditamento a su personalidad. Si su unidad tiende a actuar como él mejor anfitrión, dice chistes o anécdotas graciosas es prueba de que esta en modo normal.

El modo _Borracho _es fácil de conseguir, simplemente inicie una fiesta con el resto de las unidades Latin Hetalia o consígase un local donde en menos de un segundo organiza las mejores de las juergas (mas conocidas como: pollada, cuyada, y todo animal comestible agregando "ada" al final) que viene comida y trago. De estas puede sacar sustanciosas ganancias_. _

El modo _Depresivo _puede iniciar cuando la unidad Hetalia ANTONIO FERNANDEZ-CARRIEDO lo desatiende por unas cinco horas durante una fiesta, o cuando las unidades Chile, Argentina y demás se burlan de su fúltbol.

Lamentablemente, el modo _Guerrero _es un defecto en todas las unidades Latin Hetalia que fueron criadas por una unidad Hetalia de ANTONIO FERNANDEZ-CARRIEDO y la unidad LOVINO ROMANO VARGAS, y es relacionada con la independencia de España. Así que por favor, evite este tema a toda costa.

**Relaciones con Otras Unidades: **

MARTÍN HERNÁNDEZ: Auto-proclamado hermano mayor de MIGUEL CÁCERES, siempre juegan futbol.

LUCIANO DA SILVA: Primo de MIGUEL CÁCERES, y siempre se pelea con MARTÍN HERNANDEZ.

JOSÉ MANUEL GONZALEZ RODRIGUEZ: En la época del Abuelo Inca, se llevaban muy bien. Actualmente, se llevan "muy" bien, si no está de por medio: Límites marítimos, pisco, ceviche, fútbol, etc.

JULIA PAZ: Una hermana, han entablado cierta amistad a últimas fechas.

ANTONIO FERNANDEZ-CARRIEDO: Padre adoptivo de todas las unidades Latin Hetalia con la excepción de LUCIANO DA SILVA, hay ligeros roces sobre historia, pero de ahí en fuera, no hay problemas

LOVINO ROMANO VARGAS: Madre adoptiva (si, madre) de todas las unidades Latin Hetalia con la excepción de LUCIANO DA SILVA.

FELICIANO VARGAS: Tía querida y gran influencia en su actitud.

**Limpieza**

Tu unidad MIGUEL CÁCERES puede cuidarse a sí mismo, y tiende a tener sus cosas medio organizadas. No hay necesidad de asearse con él en su opinión, pero si pregunta nunca se sabe.

**Alimentación**

Adora COMER y experimentar varios platos, pero está dispuesto a comer lo que sea (con la excepción de comida inglesa).

**Descanso**

Esta unidad no tiene un horario específico en cuanto a dormir se trata. Lo más común es que se desvele una que otra noche. Tiende a desaparecer, puede que le deje algún recado.

**Preguntas Frecuentes**

**P: **Mi unidad MIGUEL CÁCERES no deja de maldecir a diestra y siniestra ¿Qué paso?

**R: **Pudo haber pasado algo que claramente lo hizo enojar, así que siéntese con él y platique un poco. Otra razón fue que paso mucho tiempo con LA UNIDAD CHILE.

**Solución de Problemas**

Problema: De cierto modo tu MIGUEL CÁCERES se hizo de un caballo, uniforme independentista y acosa a ANTONIO FERNANDEZ-CARRIEDO.

Solución: Desbloqueaste el modo _Independentista _el cual es solo la fase anterior antes de entrar a modo _Guerrero. _Por favor, recuérdele que ya no es esa época y que por favor deje de acosar a ANTONIO FERNANDEZ-CARRIEDO con su rifle (si, tiene un rifle).

Problema: En vez de recibir mi unidad Perú adulto, tengo un niño pequeño que lleva una bata de manta.

Solución: Te mandamos un INCAICO¡Perú por accidente, esta unidad es todo un encanto, puedes besar sus mejillas, apapacharlo y demás sin quejarse, nunca se separa de INCAICO!CHILE y de INCAICO¡BOLIVIA.

Problema: No es ni adulto, ni niño pequeño, ¡tengo un adolescente!

Solución: Ah, las unidades Latin Hetalia son especiales, ya que hay tres versiones diferentes, la que le mandamos es COLONIAL!PERU. Es durante la época cuando vivían con las unidades ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO y LOVINO ROMANO VARGAS. Es el balance ideal entre las otras versiones.

Si por alguna razón no quiere la versión que usted tiene, simplemente llame a Servicio al Cliente y también tendrá la opción de escoger la opción Nyotalia de cualquier versión.

**Últimas Notas**

Con el cuidado y tratamiento apropiado de su unidad, Miguel Cáceres va a ser un genial compañero. Hay una garantía de por vida, y si tiene cualquier problema que Servicio al Cliente no puede ayudarle, solo mándelo de regreso con una lista de los problemas. ¡Buena suerte con su unidad!

P.D: el origen del mando es datado desde la aparición de la cultura inca en el Cuzco. Según la leyenda, el dios INTI (Sol) le dio un mando de oro a Manco cápac y su esposa dándole las instrucciones que donde se entierre SOLA el mando, allí sería el lugar donde se iniciaría el imperio del Sol. Este pertenece al abuelo Inca, quien lo hereda Perú.


End file.
